Interferencia
by Laurus Nobilis
Summary: Kimihiro tiene un encuentro desagradable y una charla que no lo consuela demasiado. Crossover entre XXXHOLiC y La Historia Interminable


**Disclaimer:** XXXHOLiC pertenece a CLAMP. La Historia Interminable pertenece a Michael Ende.

* * *

**Interferencia**

Como siempre, Kimihiro tuvo que correr al trabajo. Últimamente parecía imposible salir de la clase a tiempo. Casi todos los días había algo que hacer, o un profesor lo retenía para hablarle, o tenía que sacarse de encima a Doumeki, que por lo visto era incapaz de entender cualquier tipo de indirectas (o insultos _muy_ directos, también, cosa que lo irritaba todavía más). Y después, por supuesto, Yuuko no lo dejaba irse hasta que no terminaba de hacer la cena. Así que había que correr; no quedaba otra opción.

Ya estaba casi seguro de que esta vez no iba a llegar tarde cuando chocó con alguien que caminaba en sentido contrario. Se levantó enseguida, pidiendo disculpas y con ganas de alejarse lo más pronto posible. El extraño no parecía enojado con él, pero de todas formas lo ponía nervioso.

No habría sabido explicar por qué. Era un hombre común y corriente, vestido de traje, con rasgos completamente ordinarios y expresión neutral. Incluso se mostraba amable: enseguida recogió el maletín que Kimihiro había soltado y se lo devolvió con una sonrisa.

Pero era un gesto frío, calculado. Y cuando sus manos se tocaron por un instante, al tomar sus cosas, Kimihiro creyó ver unos ojos casi fosforescentes en su rostro y dientes demasiado afilados en su sonrisa.

En cuanto el desconocido se alejó, Kimihiro salió corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Encontró a Yuuko fumando, por supuesto, recostada en su sofá. En lugar de su acostumbrada pipa, esta vez estaba usando un narguile extraño, con una boquilla que parecía la cabeza de una serpiente. Kimihiro estuvo a punto de preguntarle de dónde había sacado semejante cosa, pero después lo pensó mejor. Tenía la sensación de que era mejor no saber. De todas formas, quería decirle algo más importante.

– Te encontraste con alguien – dijo ella, antes de que él pudiera hablar. Él asintió y le contó lo que había sucedido.

– ¿Qué se supone que era eso? – preguntó al final – ¿Un espectro, o algo así?

Yuuko se llevó la boquilla a los labios una vez más y dejó escapar una nube de humo de color verde antes de responder.

– Un hombre-lobo – dijo tranquilamente, sin volverse a mirarlo.

– ¿Un QUÉ? – gritó Kimihiro, tratando de ignorar las risas de Maru y Moro; la verdad que el asunto no le hacía ninguna gracia – ¿De esos que se transforman con la luna llena, y salen a morder a la gente, y… y…?

– No – interrumpió Yuuko, que hasta entonces también se había estado riendo como si nada, pero en ese momento se puso seria una vez más –. Esas son supersticiones. Un verdadero hombre-lobo es mucho más sutil, y también mucho más peligroso. No son criaturas de este mundo.

– Entonces¿son de otra dimensión¿Cómo Shaoran y los demás?

­– No exactamente –le respondió ella–. Es verdad que hay muchos mundos diferentes. Pero también hay seres que no pertenecen a ninguno. Y entre ellos están los que se dedican a envenenar los mundos de los demás.

Otra vez dejó escapar algunos anillos de humo. Ahora era rosado, y teñía las magnolias de su kimono. Kimihiro se preguntó cómo podía seguir fumando con tanta calma mientras hablaba algo como eso. Él ya se empezaba a sentir enfermo.

– Hace varios años que no oía de uno de ellos –siguió diciendo Yuuko–. Parece que el ciclo empieza de nuevo.

– Ahora sí que ya no te entiendo para nada – suspiró él. Por fin, ella se dio vuelta y lo miró a los ojos.

– No es tan complicado –le dijo–. Ya te expliqué que los humanos tenemos lazos con las demás personas, y con todo lo que nos rodea.

– Sí, pero…

– Lo mismo sucede con las distintas dimensiones. Claro que algunas están más entrelazadas entre sí que otras. Y los mundos donde hay seres humanos tienen una conexión muy especial con los que se crean a partir de su imaginación.

Kimihiro se la quedó mirando mientras el humo, esta vez azul, formaba volutas a su alrededor. Aún no estaba muy seguro de comprender lo que pasaba.

– A partir de su imaginación… –repitió– ¿Eso no es un poco exagerado? Entonces cualquiera podría crear un mundo.

– _Parte_ de uno. Hace falta muchísimo poder para crear un mundo completo –corrigió Yuuko–. Pero todas las personas contribuyen a formar estas otras dimensiones, aunque no lo sepan, porque los humanos tenemos la capacidad de crear. Todo va a alguna parte; nuestros sueños y fantasías, y también nuestros deseos.

Entonces, pensó Kimihiro, ya no hacía falta preguntarle cómo se había enterado de todo aquello. Era parte del negocio… Aunque, en realidad, todavía había algo que no cerraba del todo.

– ¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto con lo del hombre-lobo?

– Todo tiene que ver con todo. Acabo de decir…

– Sí, bueno, pero podrías ser un poco más específica de vez en cuando – interrumpió él. Yuuko se sonrió. Por un momento pareció que no iba a explicar nada más, pero finalmente se decidió a seguir.

– A la mayoría de las personas les gusta tener muy clara su noción de la realidad. Es más fácil ocuparse sólo de lo que vemos todos los días, sin pensar que es una parte de algo mucho mayor o que hay cosas allá afuera que no comprendemos. Supongo que ya te diste cuenta de eso –dijo. Kimihiro le respondió con un gruñido ininteligible–. Por eso, muchas veces los humanos prefieren ignorar que lo que imaginan también existe de alguna forma. Entonces ambos mundos peligran, porque el lazo se rompe. Los hombres-lobo y otras criaturas como ellos aprovechan eso, tomando forma humana y tratando de hacernos creer que esas otras realidades no existen. Así logran controlar a las personas, obtener poder.

– ¡Entonces es peligroso! –exclamó él– ¡Hay que hacer algo, avisarle a alguien…!

– ¿A quién? –preguntó Yuuko, mirándolo a través de una nube amarilla– La gente que no cree en otros mundos tampoco cree en hombres-lobo.

– Pero…

– Esa no es la manera de enfrentar el problema –continuó ella–. La única forma de mantener los dos mundos a salvo es renovar la conexión de vez en cuando. Mientras haya alguien en nuestra dimensión que no lo haya olvidado, aunque sea una sola persona, todo estará bien.

– ¿Estás segura? ­–insistió Kimihiro, todavía preocupado–. Si hay hombres-lobo caminando por la ciudad tan tranquilos…

– No te preocupes –dijo ella–. No te pueden hacer nada.

– ¿…eh?

– Alguien que ya conoce la existencia de otros mundos no es tan fácil de convencer. Nadie te va a poder controlar así como así, Watanuki.

– Bueno –murmuró él–, si te parece que es verdad, puede ser…

– Sobre todo con semejante carácter –agregó Yuuko, y le sonrió. Kimihiro estuvo muy cerca de estallar como de costumbre; pero no le iba a dar la razón, eso jamás.

– ¿Alguna vez me vas a hablar en serio? –dijo con toda la calma que pudo reunir, que lamentablemente no era mucha.

– Puede ser –respondió ella–. Después de la cena.

Kimihiro se alejó refunfuñando y preguntándose cómo era posible que todas las conversaciones serias terminaran con él yendo a la cocina. A mitad de camino se dio cuenta de algo, dio media vuelta y enfrentó a Yuuko de nuevo.

– A ver, hay algo que no me cierra –dijo–. ¿No me vas a mandar a cazar hombres-lobo o algo por el estilo¿O nada más lo estás dejando como sorpresa para el postre?

– Ah, hoy estás lento –se rió ella–. Ya estás haciendo algo¿o no? Te dije que con sólo saber que existen otras realidades les estás haciendo más difícil el trabajo.

– Y eso quiere decir…

– Que vas a tener que seguir aprendiendo, por supuesto.

– Claro –suspiró él–. Siempre hay una trampa.

– Siempre –confirmó Yuuko–. Eso cuenta como parte de la lección.

–Hmpff. Lo único que aprendí hasta ahora –gruñó Kimihiro, sacudiendo un dedo acusador– es a no meterme en asuntos de magos.

– Eso va a ser difícil –dijo ella con una sonrisita. Pero él ya estaba en la cocina.


End file.
